


Awesomenauts : O.M.D.

by Rexic



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexic/pseuds/Rexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Awesomenauts story request I've been working on for a long time.<br/>The writer is http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Silenteye/profile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesomenauts : O.M.D.

Awesomenauts: O.M.D.   
Written by SSK   
An Awesomenauts story 

Coco Nebulon surfed on her hover board spinning and blasting the bots and her competitors with ease laughing all the while. “This is, like, totally wicked fun! I love this new stage!” She shouted. The team of Awesomenauts were in a brand new stage that had been discovered only weeks ago. As with most stage selections the stage was scouted so that all of it’s dangers, points of vantage and optimal placement of platforms. However there was one danger that they were utterly unaware of. 

Coco grunted as she retreated, she surfed forward avoiding the energy blasts from Sheriff Lonestar’s blaster when one hit her and sent her flying up into the air and into a bubbling yellow pool. Despite the color the pool was a harmless liquid substance similar to water but with large amounts of oxygen that allowed a person submerged to breathe it in. However the real danger was what was in it. 

In the pool near the bottom was an eel-like creature. While normally harmless if their homes were invaded they would instantly snap at whatever was inside their home. If that wasn’t bad enough these little pests also had powerful venom that would kill said intruder and allow the eel to eat the corpse. Coco sunk down she shook her head and swam down to hopefully recover for a bit inhaling a bit of the breathable water. She kept going down and turned. Her foot hovered over the eel’s home. It saw the foot and instantly saw it as a intruder it snaked out and bit said foot puncturing her clothes with it’s long and powerful teeth! 

Coco gave a cry as she was bitten, she squirmed then she aimed a hand at the eel and fired her Ball Lightning killing it and creating an explosion that blew her out of the water and onto the field. She laid there groaning, “Total wipeout,” she groaned and she was beamed up by the Awesomenaut cruiser and was put into the next pod to get sent down a 20 second timer went up as a scanner began to scan her body. When it did it paused and focused on the bite in her foot. It detected a poison entering her, slowly paralyzing her. It sounded the alarm and she was teleported out of her pod in her place was Derpl Zork, who looked around, blinked then screamed as he was sent down. 

Coco was transported to medbay which scanned her detecting the poison and they immediately prepared various antidotes via mechanical arms that whirred. Voltar teleported in and lazily grabbed the diagnostics clipboard with his psychic powers. “Hmmm never dealt with this species before so antidote -choices are limited.” He said, he paused hovering there contemplating the possible options. “Just inject everything one at a time till it comes up positive.” He finally said. 

The arms prepped the antidotes into syringes and injected one, a scan went up. A large red ‘X’ appeared, however the doctor saw Coco’s ‘hair’ suddenly wriggle animatedly and began to lengthen. “Unusual.” And he lazily wrote it down on his notes. And one after another injection after injection flooded her and ‘X’ after ‘X’ came up. With each injection various… side effects occurred that wasn’t unusual all the medicine had one side effect on one naut but not on another. What was unusual was how these side effects seemed to affect her body. 

After the tentacles the next thing that happened was her lip became puffy, then her breasts swelled up a cup size, then her waist became thinner, her buttocks swelled, her legs lengthened and finally her hips became wide much like a mothers. The doctor though was a professional and felt no sense of arousal with what was happening, as he dutifully wrote down each side effects one after the other well that and he didn’t really have body parts to really get aroused with if he wasn’t a pro. 

“Hmmm last injection?” he said looking at the final needle the poison was still propagating in her but at a slower rate. “Might as well,” He said and the needle drove into her expanded buttocks injecting it’s contents. He watched her readings, and the scan with his mind’s eye and saw that the poison was being combated then… it was gone. “So that’s that… strange though I remember that this particular item has a seve- oh there it is.” He stopped there was a slight ripping sound and he could see a bulge emerging from her pants it wriggled then began pushing up. 

Within an instant Voltar had used his psychic powers removed her pants, which were straining against her figure anyway, and out sprung a large purple cock with a pink purple head, that jutted up a good 18 inches, throbbing visibly, and below were a pair of large dark smooth nuts each the size of a earth cantaloupe. “Curious it’s much larger than last time, must be because of the previous injections, well I’ll put that down, put her in the normal ward and keep visitations permissions to Level 3 clearance.” He ordered. 

‘That should keep most of the naut’s out, only ones that have the clearance are a few and myself and even then none of them really have anything to do with her.’ The brain in a jar thought. But then the dick began to throb jerking backward and forward, he watched curious the notes jotting down as he did. It pulsed, swelling slightly veins bulging along it’s length a clear fluid appearing at the tip like a bead of sweat. Coco was muttering and moaning gently the dick bulging and swelling bigger and bigger. 

He watched as it throbbed the head swollen Coco’s back arching and her hands clenching into fists. She muttered, “R-Raelynn…” her dick was trembling at the word suddenly she bit her lip and gave a roar, her dick began to shoot out cum everywhere. Voltar used his power to grab the flying baby seed and he pushed it all into a container to study later he was impressed that the orgasm lasted 10 seconds before she finally slumped onto the table exhausted her dick shrinking back down to flaccidity. 

“Fascinating,” he said, “This will be quite useful for study.” He said and he floated off while Coco was transported toward the designated area. He was quite sure that no one would want to visit her but unfortunately his brilliant mind was utterly unaware of a certain development between Coco and another naut. 

Raelynn a sharpshooter and known for her fascination with weapons and ‘in love’ with her favorite blaster Raelynn wanted something more than weaponry romance. That being said the gun toting Naut was experimenting between relationships between different sexes. She tried to get it with Sheriff Lonestar but he was too… stiff. So she decided to go with Coco Nebulon she found that the surfer alien girl was quite sociable and down to earth and attributed her love of surfing with Raelynns love of her gun. 

It wasn’t long before the two were dating, though dating is a loose pale word for it. Spent a lot of break time together would be more on the mark, though both wouldn’t deny their growing attraction to each other. Regardless Raelynn hearing about Coco’s injuries went to check on her. Raelynn being a veteran among the Nauts had level 3 clearance. In fact she had a level 4 but she never really used it, she was more focused on the fighting than actually looking around places. But hearing about her fellow Natu she had to find her. It didn’t take long infirmary was always the first place to look, and depending on the rumors it’d range from normal to serious in this case it was serious so level 3 or 4. Took a grand total of 5 minutes to find Coco, give or take 10 seconds. 

She looked at the door labeled Coco Nebulon and walked in. She saw Coco laying on the medical bed asleep, various monitors watching her health. She was confused, apart from being unconscious her budding lover looked… quite fine. As she approached the sleeping tentacle haired alien she saw the changes more clearly. The longer hair, the bulging bosom, and the more mature face, after all she could only see the top of Coco clearly. She went and grabbed the sheet and lifted it to look down. The very first thing she saw was the purple head of a cock. 

To say she was surprised was an understatement, to say she was floored was also an understatement, to say she was utterly flabbergasted though would be just right. She stared baffled then pulled the sheet off and ignoring the phallus she looked at the rest of Coco’s body, the shapely legs, and the wide hips with the firm butt of curves that looked even more alien than the alien itself. She put the sheet back over and decided she needed to sit down to take it all in. She pushed a button on the computer and a holo chair appeared and she sat on it, the chair held her up solidly. Thank the cosmos for holo projections with mass. She sat there absorbing the facts, her face hot with embarrassment… and arousal. Sex wasn’t a conversation that came up often if ever. They tried their best to ignore and dismiss it as best they could, but with their growing feelings they knew it would come up. 

Right now it was thumping Raelynn on the head like a hammer hitting a brick wall. ‘C’mon Raelynn be honest with yourself, you really like her. She’s funny, she’s cool and she’s very pretty the first actual living being that you’ll kiss and love.’ At the word love she looked at the bulge where Coco’s new phallus was hidden and she gulped. ‘C’mon you can fight all these nutjobs and yet you’re afraid of a penis?’ she berated herself. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and her fingers twitched in her lap. She then raised it and reached for the covers, she grasped it and pulled it off. She looked at the dick it was currently soft but even like this it nearly reached Coco’s knee. The gunslinger looked at the purple phallus gulped and reached for it. Her fingers wrapped around it and she rubbed the length surprised at the warmth emitting from it. ‘Feels kinda like my gun,’ she compared. 

She began to explore her fingers running long it’s length and eventually poking the top she expected it to be dry but was surprised to find it rather slick, wet and slimy. She shuddered as she raised her fingers to see some type of slime on them. Part of her was disgusted another part was curious she sniffed her fingers then licked them. The taste was somewhat bitter somewhat sweet yet it was a taste that she wanted to try again. She tried to scoop up more but it was quickly losing the liquid-like consistency the heat of the head was drying it and Raelynn quickly realized what she would have to do to keep tasting this strange yet heavenly elixir. She lowered her head her lips quivering open her nostrils flaring inhaling the scent of the purple length before her. Her tongue came out tentatively reaching out to lick the head. Raelynn suddenly felt something on the back of her head, she sat up and saw Coco looking at her with those bright neon blue eyes. 

“Raelynn?” The tentacle haired alien asked. 

“C-Coco!” Immediately the gunslinger was embarrassed, “I-I was just checking in how you were!” She said hurriedly and tried to stand but Coco’s hand kept her down on the chair. The gunslinger looked at Coco and saw that the tentacles on her head were moving, they wriggled and squirmed as if they were alive. The alien looked down at her new bulging cock and she blinked. 

“Oh?” She reached for it with her other hand and rubbed the head with finger and thumb. “Mmmm it’s so hot,” She moaned, “And it feels good… did you do this Rae-Rae?” she asked. 

“N-No! I just came and saw it there!” Coco turned her gaze to Raelynn. Her mind though foggy was already trying to strip the only thing she liked more than her board. She didn’t even try to think otherwise. Something was clicking into her brain, a desire, a want, a need. She wanted to do stuff to Raelynn, dirty, hot, and wet things. 

“Do you love me Rae-Rae?” The surfer asked. 

“Huh?” Raelynn was taken aback by the question. 

“Do you love me?” Coco asked. 

“Y-Yeah,” the gunslinger replied embarrassed yet again. 

“Would you have sex with me?” Raelynn’s face was tomato red. 

“S-S-S-S-S-?” the gun lover was so taken aback she could only stutter, but when the hand moved to under her chin and pulled her up she stopped as she found that Coco’s lips was pressed against hers. As stated earlier they had just started their relationship things like kissing and sex were something they haven’t done any time soon. This was a huge step in a direction that neither would’ve thought they were ready for. When Coco broke the kiss Raelynn was panting, her face red, her mouth open huffing. “C-Coco? What’s come over you?” She panted. Coco was silent as she thought on that. 

‘What is going on?’ she asked herself, ‘I feel… somehow at home and that I need to do this if I don’t I’m gonna seriously regret it.’ She didn’t understand, but that was the only answer she can think of for this sudden change in her mind. “I think that I need to do this now, if I don’t I’m gonna regret it later.” She finally said. 

“R-Really?” Raelynn was quiet then she moved off the bed and went to the door and the holo lock appeared she hit in a sequence of buttons and the door light turned red and the sound of a lock clicking was heard. “Ok… we’re… alone.” As she said that it did hit her, ‘I really am alone with her!’ there was a tense silence. Then she felt something squirming on her butt and she tensed she looked to see one of Coco’s tentacle hair wriggling on her butt! “Whoa! When could you do that?” the gunslinger demanded. 

“I… don’t know,” Coco said, “Just now I think…” said the alien, “But let’s forget that, and get to this.” She said and she grabbed her hot dick and rubbed the head slightly eliciting a nice bead of pre cum. Raelynn looked at it, then she swallowed. 

“Ok… I… I don’t know what to do with it though,” said the sharp shooter blushing out of embarrassment. 

“Just do what you were doing before and as things come to you do them that’s all.” The surfer encouraged. “C’mon,” she urged, Raelynn looked at the dick then Coco then nodded. She grabbed the length and rubbed the head with her thumb, when she did coco gave a sharp intake. The gunslinger stopped, “Keep going,” the purple alien urged, and Raelynn resumed, she began to use her other fingers rubbing the underside of the head and Coco gave pleasurable gasps. Feeling more confident and brave she lowered her head, and gave a tentative lick. The reaction was more or less instant Coco pulled on the blanket so hard it ripped and out from the urethra of her cock a thick wad of jizz shot out. It hit Raelynn in the face making her jerk her head up in surprise and she gave a small ‘eek’ and silence hit the air. 

“D-Did you just go eek?” Asked the purple alien. 

“N-No!” Said the gungirl stubbornly. 

“That was, like, really cute and stuff.” Coco said, Raelynn looked and saw the tentacles were now wriggling quite animatedly. “Besides I’m not done yet.” This caught her girlfriends attention who looked down to see in fact that the cock was still erect. Raelynn remembered the taste a slightly strong musky taste that made her shiver. “Don’t tell me you’re already done?” Teased the alien, felt a small tug at her ego. 

“Oh we’re not done,” she said, ‘Though I have no idea what to do next.’ She admitted to herself, ‘Stop thinking and start doing,’ she self-admonished and she grabbed the length and began to lick it again. She then kissed and sucked on the head letting her finely honed instincts guide her. 

Coco was impressed she curled her toes and her tentacles wriggled with joy, “Oh god you are good!” she moaned, “You feel almost like a slut.” Raelynn stopped at that and looked at Coco. 

“Excuse me?” She hissed. 

Coco waved her arms flustered “I-I mean that in a good way!” she said hurriedly. 

“Oh yeah? How’s this!” And Raelynn reached for her discarded clothes and pulled out a metal tube Coco’s eyes widened. 

“Oh no don’t you put that where I think you’re gonna!” Raelynn held it to Coco’s dick and a small a holoband emerged and wrapped around the middle of Coco’s length and began to squeeze down. “Ow! Ow!” the alien moaned as Raelynn grabbed her dick. 

She gave a rather dark smile, “Let’s see you shoot off now!” And she began to pump the length furiously using her thumb to rub the sensitive underside. Coco squirmed and turned wanting to stop the emotions she was feeling. Her breathing was heavy, her cheeks flushed, and her hair wriggling like pythons. Raelynn watched the writhing tentacles and a curiosity filled her. She reached for one and grabbed it rubbing it gently. 

“Fuuuuck!” Coco groaned and her dick bulged her balls clenched and she tried to cum only for it to be halted by the band around her shaft. She strained sweat starting to form on her body as the cum tried to exit only to be blocked. Without anywhere to go it went straight back into her balls which grew slightly from the returning sperm. “G-Goddammit that hurt a lot!” Coco said, “Take that damn thing off of me!” She demanded. 

Raelynn put a finger to her chin in mock thought, “Nah I think you need to be denied two more times.” She then reached up for another tentacle and pulled it roughly Coco’s body jerked slightly. 

“H-Hey don’t do thaa-AAHHHH!” she screamed as Raelynn suddenly put the tentacle in her mouth and bit down. Coco grunted as Raelynn sucked and bit her tentacles like it was some kind of sweet delicacy. The stimulation was enough that Coco came again her cock straining slightly turning a reddish purple as it tried to cum again only for it to go back into her balls making them swell yet again. The alien bit her lip but knew that when her time came she would repay this four times over. 

“You are so cute when you are like that!” she purred. Coco wished she could do something against Raelynn even if she loved her it still wasn’t fair this treatment. Her hair tentacles wriggled as if in agreement. It was then a thought occurred to her. She gritted her teeth as Raelynn began to lick the underside of her dick again but the alien used this to try and move her hair. Her hair normally moved with her emotions but she had a feeling that her new body and new hair would be more… receptive to her thoughts. As Raelynn worked her dick Coco tested her hair. 

‘Move left!’ and her hair wriggled waving to the left, ‘move right,’ and her hair responded she gave a sharp intake of breath when her dick swelled and once again tried to cum her dick expanded dangerously then shrank as the cum was once again sent back to her balls they swelled even larger as a result. Coco looked at Raelynn who was staring at the enlarged nuts then poked one. The alien gave a low groan of pain, her balls were swollen and even this slight poke sent a rather large ripple of pain through her body. 

The gunslinger rubbed her chin thoughtfully, “Wow they are so swollen they look ready to explode.” So absorbed in her observation she didn’t notice Coco’s tentacle hair wriggling over her head and behind her. She saw a shadow but when she looked the tentacles moved with blinding speed and wrapped around her legs, arms and hoisted her up in the air. “Whoa!” She could only say as she was flipped so that her head was facing the ground. The gunwoman tried to wriggle but the tentacles held her strong. She panted as she looked around, “O-Ok Coco that’s a nice trick… now let me down.” Raelynn said looking at the aliens face but all she saw was a rather sly grin. “C-Coco I really sorry about what wh-wh-wh-oa-oa-oa!” her body was shook up and down items falling out of Raelynns clothes onto the bed, when the security code for the holoband fell Coco stopped and grabbed it. She then manipulated her tentacles and turned Raelynn then lowered her down. Two more tentacles slithered up and began to pull off all of Raelynn’s clothes leaving her buck naked. The gunslinger blushed having never been naked in front of another person before. 

Coco looked her up then down then smiled. “Nice bod,” She said and she lowered Raelynn down to her dick. 

The gunslinger began to struggle again. “C-Coco look I know we had a bit of a rough spot b-but surely you can forgive me for that and we start anew right?” she said hoping to appeal for a sense of mercy. 

However her girlfriend gave her an innocent look, “Oh is that so? I suppose I could forgive you,” Raelynn sighed with relief. “I can forgive you by finally cumming inside of you after being denied three times. My balls are nearly bursting so the least you can do is take the cum that you’ve been forcing me to store up. So I think I’ll get to the main course right away I’m plenty lubed up already.” And she flipped Raelynn right side up and began to lower her down. 

“C-C-Coco! I’m sorry I really I-Mngh! Mrblf!” but that’s all she could say as the rest of Coco’s tentacles surged to her mouth stuffing it while the tentacles viciously fucked her mouth and throat sliding in and out. However the alien was focused on those plump labia that were twitching and dripping with juices. Despite what Raelynn said she was excited to getting fucked hard by this cock. However she did not look forward to the insemination she was far too young to start thinking about kids. Though Coco didn’t know about that and even if she did at the moment she would not have cared right now she wanted payback and until she got it all bets were off. 

Her cock head pressed against the lips then she was pushed down Raelynn had been hurt plenty of times but those painful moments in her life didn’t come close to the pain of penetration. Her ears teared up and her body shuddered, but Coco didn’t notice as she began to raise and lower Raelynn gently thrusting up in time with the lowering. The pain faded, slowly, and was replaced with a buzzing her body. She could feel it welling up it was galvanizing her. Her body was now tingling with energy and her originally unwanted motions became a needy pull. She was licking the tentacles even putting some pressure on them and her butt clenched. 

Coco smiled, “Want it now huh? Let’s kick it up then.” And she reached for Raelynns butt her tentacles sliding out and grasped it firmly. She allowed herself a moment to slide her hand up and down the butt and gripped it hard then began to move thrusting harder and faster than before her hips lightly smacking Raelynn’s butt making it jiggle slightly. 

Raelynn moaned gently with each thrust, the sex she had disliked now becoming a slow addiction. The more she got the more she wanted, she was starting to move herself raising her bottom up when Coco pulled out, and slamming it down when Coco pushed in. She gasped as she felt the tentacles start to wriggle around her breasts gently brushing her nipples which were hardening with arousal. Sweat was starting to glisten on their bodies, as they began to move even faster. Coco also withdrew her tentacles from Raelynn’s mouth and she leaned up and kissed her. She was pleased when Raelynn pushed back eager to respond. They were joined together their hot bodies becoming slick with sweat causing them to slide against each other slightly. They were pressing against each other their breasts sliding tingling with electrified nerves. Coco loved this, her cock was starting to bulge her huge balls swelling her orgasm was coming again but she didn’t want to be the only one. Her tentacles moved down between her and Raelynn, and they prodded her pussy till they found here clit and began to poke it. Raelynn made a muffled sound her eyes opening wide. She pulled back from the kiss, “Ah!” She cried out Coco began to rub and tickle the clit her girlfriends face red with arousal, “Mmm kuh!” she purred. 

Coco kissed her again, “Mmmm I’m almost there,” She said her body tensing, “I’m gonna cum… are you?” she asked. 

Raelynn’s pussy clamped down her legs shuddering her toes twitching and curling, “C-Coco! I feel-! I feel it!” She jerked her back arching into the tentacle headed alien. 

Coco moved her tentacles to tease herself touching her sensitive spots, and she felt her dick swell even larger her balls roiling ready for orgasm. “I’m gonna cum! We’re gonna cum!” And she kissed Raelynn who pushed back as well and she slammed Raelynn down one last time. Her cock was swollen and it jerked as it finally began to unload it’s heavy load, sperm shooting out of it like fire hydrant. Raelynn’s body spasmed as she felt the hot stream fill her up and her own body orgasmed her juices spraying against the tidal wave of jizz. Some of the juices escaped spraying onto Coco’s hips and thighs the rest forced back in. Raelynn gave a cry as she felt the cum spray into her womb and felt it start to swell as her dickgirlfriend’s balls shrank emptying themselves of jizz. Coco’s mind was blank, all pleasure at it’s peak, erasing conscious thought replacing it with swimming bliss. Her cock twitched as it spurted out it’s last few drops and she gave a low sigh as she flopped down finally sated. Raelynn was frozen her mind also a sea of bliss. Eventually they both came out of it Coco sitting up only to catch Raelynn as she fell on her. 

Raelynn hugged her, “That was amazing.” she said. 

The surfboarding alien smiled, “Am I, like, ever wrong?” She asked. 

The gunslinger opened her eye, “Yes quite a lot.” She said flatly. 

Coco winced, “Harsh.” She said. 

Raelynn pulled back and kissed her cheek. ”But you were right about this.” She said, her girlfriend smiled then she saw Raelynn’s breasts and her cock stiffened again. The gunwoman groaned, “You really want to go again?” She asked, “We gotta get back to the fight.” She pointed out. 

Coco poked her fingers together, “Just one more? Come on after that I’ll fight for, like, a whole day promise!” she promised. 

Raelynn rolled her eye, “Ugh fine but I’m in charge this time!” She said. 

The alien smirked, “Try it!” she said and the two kissed one more time. 

-???- 

Watching through a monitor was Ayla, the petite green skinned girl was gently pumping a sizable 10 inch cock with big 3 inch in diameter balls that looked bloated. “Looks like things are about to get a bit more fun around here.” she said as she watched Coco begin plowing into Raelynn once again.


End file.
